


Cute Couple

by undersail2013



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles Week, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersail2013/pseuds/undersail2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cutest couple keeps popping up all over, making very sweet impressions on the locals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Couple

The lifeguard couldn't hear what they were saying, but he couldn't help leaning forward a bit. He didn't really want to eavesdrop on the cute couple; he just wanted to know what topic of conversation could prompt those smiles and soft laughs. The sighs and the gentle touches. The lifeguard loved his girlfriend, but he was pretty sure he'd never stared deeply into her eyes, admiring the peculiar shade of green-grey of her irises; these two had barely taken their eyes off one another since wandering down the beach and commandeering two of the unused lounge chairs.

Yeah, the lifeguard should have said something, chased them off. He could tell that they weren't staying at the resort. Still, something about the way they sat had stopped him. Facing one another, knees intertwined, faces close, twitchy hands on their own thighs, but looking like they'd jump, given half a chance.

***

They usually came in together, the green-eyed man and the one with the bright blue eyes. God, they were gorgeous, and it tore her up that they were not only taken but gay to boot. Eh, such is life. She could gripe about the unfairness of it all, but the truth was, she was truly happy for them, these strangers that she really only knew as Grande Skim Cap and Tall Hot Tea. It always made her day to watch the taller one hold the door open for the shorter one (okay, neither was short; they both towered over her stout little 5'4" frame). She'd watch them walk in and she’d smile at the way they fidgeted in the line, trying so hard to keep their hands off each other. When the last customer in front of them moved off, they'd race to the register: first one to the register ordered and paid for all. And it was a fight every time, a well-placed elbow and a nudge of the hips the only thing between victory and defeat. No, not defeat. It was a happy game, lots of smiles and laughter all around, and the loser often smiled more broadly than the winner. Out of gratitude? Out of joy? Out of just plain love? She'd shake her head and smile as the winner caught his breath, and she'd punch in the order like it was her first time hearing it. She wasn't about to tip her hand.

Sometimes, rarely, one came in without the other, and more often than not, the order was the same. Their attitudes, however, were not. Infinitely more subdued, that much was obvious. Grande Skim Cap was all business. Polite. Very much the gentleman, but not necessarily personable. As for Tall Hot Tea, well, he had something of an arrogance about him. Except. There was this one time when she happened to be fixing the displays when he came in alone, and she saw him from the back, a full-body image. He had a hand shoved jauntily into his back pocket, a sexy, cocky posture. Yet she was surprised to see the carelessness of the pose completely offset by the shy pigeon-toed angle of his feet. Somehow it pleased her to know that. He ordered his coffee and tea and left none the wiser.

The next time the couple came in together, she marveled at how their respective reserved natures melted into easy smiles and good cheer.

***

The busboy thought that the couple at table 19 had been together a long time, but the server was sure that it was a first date. She turned to the resident expert on male dating, the server who was taking care of station 1.

He assessed them for a moment before rendering a verdict: long-time friends, eager to be more, but neither ready to move beyond flirting.

"That's impossible: they're totally gay for each other," she scoffed. "They haven't taken their eyes off each other since they sat down. They're practically holding hands!"

"True, but no, you're wrong," snatching up the plates for table 6. "They're not gay, by the way. Those two definitely have sex with women, too."

"What do you mean-" she began, turning in time to watch the kitchen door flap shut behind him.

***

All flights into and out of DC were grounded. True, the eye of the hurricane was nowhere near, but the weather service had reason to look askance at the huge rain shield in the northwest quadrant of the storm. The two lonely employees at the desk chugged through the line of displaced passengers as quickly as they could, and still more came. And with them, still more sob stories.

As the woman at the desk waited as patiently as gritted teeth could make her while the anxious little grandmother dug through a comically oversized handbag for her ID, a strange sight caught her eye. Somewhere in the middle of this sea of glum and frustrated faces, she could just make out a smile. _Two_ smiles, actually. Two smiles turned inward, facing one another. How they found mirth in all this chaos was something of a mystery, and it made her wish she could have some of what they were on. It was just the boost her spirits needed, though, and she found her eyes flitting to the happy couple whenever the patient veneer wore thin. Which was often: one can only bear the same bad news so many times without feeling the strain. She even nudged her colleague to share the miracle with him.

When the cheerful men made their way at last to the front of the line, the green-eyed one with the freckles rather insisted that his companion go first, even as the blue-eyed one pushed him ahead. She settled the matter with a smile, her first genuine smile since her shift began, by claiming both boarding passes at once. She frowned a moment, puzzled, but with a few taps of the keyboard, she nodded. “This won't take but a moment, Mr. Collins, Mr. Ackles," she stalled. New documents printed out, and she explained that she'd booked them for the first flight out in the morning, in addition to providing them with vouchers for the airport hotel and its dining location, the only restaurant in operation in the whole of Dulles. "And I noticed that you were seated in very different parts of the aircraft, but I was able to find two adjacent seats for the upcoming flight," she said, whipping out a seating chart and indicating the location of their new assignments.

"Um, thanks," the shorter one replied, a quizzical look on his face.

"Not a problem," the woman chirped. "We make it our practice to seat couples and families together whenever possible."

He raised his eyebrows then, eyes laughing, slightly shocked. "Couple?" he asked. Stuttered. A slight nervous laugh entered his voice. "We're not a-" he began, but faltered as he found the green eyes beside him. “Couple?”


End file.
